


An Endless Circle Over Time

by inksheddings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Episode: s03e15 Galvanize, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora opens her eyes and looks at Derek. At his stupid face, hardened by all that's happened but still her big brother's stupid, wonderful face. He's too young to be getting those lines around his eyes but they're accentuated when he looks at her like this, like he'd do anything to change all that he blames himself for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Endless Circle Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Lunar Eclipse and pre-Galvanize. 
> 
> I am uncertain whether to label this fic as underage. I do not recall Cora's age being specifically stated and online research has not been helpful. *shrugs* Considering this story contains incest, I'm not sure if adding in underage as a warning makes it better or worse. *laughs*

** An Endless Circle Over Time **

This is where they split up, in Big City, USA. Cora has money, a fake ID, and Derek on speed dial. What she doesn't have is a stable pack, an Alpha, or a clue when she'll see Derek again. 

"Don't answer your phone," Derek says. "Ever, not even if it's my number on the screen."

Cora's heard this already, at least twice since they woke up this morning, and that's not counting how many times yesterday. But she lets Derek tell her again. She isn't likely to hear his voice in person for quite a while after today.

"Let it go to voicemail," Derek goes on. "If it's me, and it's safe, you can call me back. I'll leave other instructions if it's not safe. But answer for no one. I mean it, Cora, _no one._ "

Cora nods. A few weeks ago she would have growled and maybe even given him a good hard shove for emphasis, Alpha or not, but after all that's happened, she get's it. Derek's caution is a complicated maze with countless dead-ends and maybe no actual way out, but right now it all boils down to one thing they can both agree on -- don't talk to Peter. Derek may feel forced to deal with him, forced to listen to the bits and scraps of knowledge he holds over them, but there's no trust. And as far as Derek is concerned, Cora should be nowhere near Peter's line of sight. 

Cora shuts her eyes against the sudden and overwhelming sense of _if only._ If only Peter had died in the fire that took everyone else away. It feels wrong to wish death on a loved one, on family, and it certainly doesn't change a damn thing. Reconciling the Peter in her memories with the Peter who murdered her sister is nearly impossible, and she knows that's partly what Derek wants to keep her safe from. But Derek had Laura and if Peter had died, maybe Cora would now have both of them. Or not. Cora shudders. She needs to snap out of this. Derek's hand, uncertainly touching her shoulder does the trick. 

"Cora?"

They're sitting on a crappy motel room bed. The final point of departure for them both. It stinks, the room supposedly of the non-smoking variety, but there are layers upon layers of smells in the carpet, the drapes, the mattress underneath the bleached bedding. Cigarettes and blood and even mold in the bathroom. 

"It shouldn't be like this," Cora says. She opens her eyes and looks at Derek. At his stupid face, hardened by all that's happened but still her big brother's stupid, wonderful face. He's too young to be getting those lines around his eyes but they're accentuated when he looks at her like this, like he'd do anything to change all that he blames himself for.

"Cora, I promise, it's just for--"

"I was supposed to come to Beacon Hills. Come _back_ to Beacon Hills and find my family, find my pack. Find my Alpha." She reaches out and touches Derek's face, tries to smooth out the crinkles at the corner of his eye. She can feel the push and pull of his emotions as he twitches underneath her fingertips. He doesn't lean into her touch, though, not allowing himself that small comfort. 

"I'm sorry," he says, and it should be heartbreaking. But Cora has heard it so many times now, in all that Derek has said or hasn't said, done or hasn't done. He means it, she knows, but it's not what she wants.

"Shut up, idiot," Cora says, smiling and flicking her fingers against his cheek. "The thing is, I did find all those things. I found Boyd and I found pack. I found you and I found family. And way, _way_ too many Alphas."

Despite himself, Derek laughs. It's not funny, neither of them think it's even remotely funny, but Derek takes her hand and firmly presses it against his cheek, so it was still the right thing to say. 

This is where they split up, in Big City, USA. This is where Cora takes her money and her fake ID and waits for Derek's voicemails. This is where Derek goes and not-trusts Peter in an attempt to reconnect with the only Alpha Derek and Cora ever wanted. 

"I'll be back, Cora. Or you'll come back to me. This isn't--" Derek shakes his head, Cora's hand still pressed tightly against his skin. 

Derek isn't an Alpha anymore, and there's a cost to that decision that hasn't been completely tallied yet. Not that he regrets giving that power up, not for a second, not for Cora's life. But he's lost in that maze of his, realizing he can't bite and slash his way out anymore, that he never really could.

Before she thinks too much about it, Cora leans forward and kisses Derek. She puts everything inside her heart, all she's feeling, into that kiss. She pushes Derek, who's too shocked to protest, backwards on the bed. She climbs on top of his body and lays herself down, blanketing him as she licks at his lips and lets her fangs drop to nip at his tongue when he finally opens up to her.

Derek wraps his arms around her waist and kisses back, his body relaxing into hers as Cora tries her best to give him something that will be less painful than the sting of their mother's claws. 

As Derek's eyes flash blue and his hands slide underneath her shirt, Cora knows that none of their plans may turn out how they hope, and maybe she'll wait forever for Derek's voicemail. But it doesn't matter. She knows it doesn't matter. Because as it turns out, this is not where they split up, in Big City, USA. This is where they finally come together. 

 

**end**


End file.
